Konbini Fuwa Fuwa Ai
by Xenocryst
Summary: Sequel to Konbini Koi! Love blossomed from visiting a convenience store, but will it continue, will it last, will it be their future?
1. Again

**Konbini Fuwa Fuwa Ai **

[[Firstly thank you to all those who read and review and fav my story! I really appreciate it, and I get really excited to receive reviews and favs. Thank you.

Oh and the second thing is that the title to this fanfic was inspired by Asuka47 so thank you very much. –grins-

Oh and before you read this series, I suggest you read my the prequel to this fanfic, Konibini Koi.!]]

**Prologue **

"Have I ever mentioned how stunning you look in that cute apron of yours… Teana Nanoha" Subaru Fate said. "T-thank y-you." Teana Nanoha stuttered as she hastily placed the breads in the plastic bag for the blueonehaired girl. "Thank you…see you soon then." Subaru Fate said as took the plastic bag, turned her back towards the counter and walked out of the bread shop. Sighing to herself, she thought of how idiotic she was in there and her choice of words probably scared the teenage bread girl. Her actions had caused the poor girl to shiver, so she decided to stay away from the bread shop until the bread girl has hopefully forgotten what happened. That was her plan, however when she was pulled back and given a warm soft hug, she changed her mind. Teana Nanoha stood close to Subaru Fate and…

*YANK*

Bringing my back from the side of the bed, I looked at my now empty left hand then at my right hand which was holding a black ballpoint pen.

"FATE! I would very much like you to stop vandalizing my well preserved book, I bought just YESTERDAY!" I gazed up and saw Hayate with fire flaring out her nose. No, I'm joking, but she did look a bit irritated with my actions..

"FATE!"

Maybe more than a bit. " The names didn't suit."

Hayate placed the book gently on her bed and tackled me to the ground, tickling me, causing me to painfully suppress my laughter. "Stop iahait Haoayate" After a few minutes of struggling I gave in to my suppressed laughter and Hayate eventually stopped after 'violating' me. I brought my hands to my head hoping to ease the dizziness.

"Go tell your fantasy in some other place and not in my house with my books!" Hayate growled. We were now both laying on Hayate's king sized bed, exhausted from the 'fight'. The warm fabric underneath was just pure heaven, I could sleep on this forever. No, actually, no, if I sleep forever, I won't get to see Nanoha, well surely in my dreams, but I need her in real life. I quickly jumped off the bed and pointed to it. "Bad soft heavenly bed." I grumbled.

Hayate sat up and looked at me as if I've gone crazy. "I am pretty sure, you've gone crazy, Fate." She got off the bed and walked towards me in a concerned manner. Her hand reached over me and landed on my shoulder. "It's okay, I can recommend you a top class professional psychiatrist." I glared at her. "It's okay Fate, you will always have a special place in my heart…no matter what happens. You will always have my support." She gave me a cheesy grin. Holding in my anger and my desire to punch the lights out of her, I walked out of the room. "Where are you going?" Hayate yelled. "To the convien-" _I knew she would interject, I just knew it_. "Psychiatrist? Can I come with you?" Without giving my best friend a reply, I lunged off and sprinted towards my favourite little shop.

The convenience store.

(((During the book scene the names before were supposed to be crossed out, but it doesn't show on .))))


	2. Kindle in my Heart

**K**indle in my heart

Like every day, I walked to the convenience store after school, obviously…to see her. It's been a year since we met, and every time I see her it seems like she's creating a fire in my chest, which spreads to the rest of my body. It's dangerous I tell you, but I like it, I like her.

I love her.

I raced into the store and quickly hid myself at the side of the noodles aisle, and grabbed a randomly chosen instant noodle cup. I clutched it to my chest, before watching her, my mind stopped at the sight of her and all I could do was watch and watch and watch.

Once I managed to take my eyes off her, I looked outside the window and realized the darkened sky, it was way past my dinner time, well not like anyone would be waiting for me.

I discarded my dinner thoughts, and continued scrutinizing the beauty in front of my dazzled eyes, her every movement, her cute face, her body. I believed my face went red at the quick mention of her and I looked away from her, hiding my face in the cup noodle I was holding, hoping to eliminate my blush. I felt like a pervert, Nanoha shouldn't have these eyes look at her. I have no right to look at her with these eyes. I'm such a big pervert.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry" I chanted quietly to my noodle cup, until I felt a light tap on my shoulder. "*giggle* Why are you apologizing, Fate chan~?" I didn't dare turn around, because I knew that voice, that beautiful sweet voice that I hear every day in my dreams and long to hear every single day, hour, minute, second of my life.

I slowly turned around and I closed my eyes, before forcibly opening them again to meet hers.

"N-N-Nothing!" Her face was so close to mine, to normal people it might not be close but to me it was very close, too close, considering how watching her already makes me feel hot.

"Your face is so red…! Is it your sickness? Is it back?" Nanoha was panicking, and she placed her left hand on my forehead, testing whether I was sick or not. I smiled, I think I really am getting sick.

"I-I'm sick…Seeing you makes me sick." I murmured under my breath.

"…" Her eyes diverted from mine, and her silence hit me like a metal baseball bat.

"No, it's not like that…I mean, your presence makes me so confused. Ah…um… I like being with you…" I smiled and took all my courage to smile at her, without exposing my weakness, of being to close to her.

Nanoha's gaze tightened to mine and we looked at each other, for I don't care how long.

"Takamachi san, would you tell me what you are doing, instead of minding the counter?" I looked up and saw a long haired pink woman with long hair tied in a high ponytail. Her sharp eyes pierced me like arrows, and I felt like I was looking into a mirror.

"Ah…sorry..I w-was" Nanoha stuttered as she got up with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"It's not her fault, I was having trouble." I interjected. I stared into the eyes of the woman and found a sense of familiarity and warmth. I read her name tag. 'Signum Yagami.'

The woman's gaze never softened as she briskly walked back to the counter without another word. Nanoha looked at me and her stare sent my heart racing again, my thoughts and worries were all forgotten. "Yagami-san is the new employee, she's very smart and very nic-"

"Takamachi!" The voice from the counter urged.

"I better get going…then…" Nanoha stood up and like the speed of light, my hands grabbed her sleeve and held out my hand which was holding the cup noodle.

Nanoha smiled and I stood up, my eyes never leaving hers, it was intoxicating…addicting.

We both walked towards the counter and I felt her left hand slide under my right, holding it tight. Her sudden touch sent warmth and tingling sensations through my body, and I grew hot again. Soon, I exhaled a breath I didn't even know I was holding and I looked at Nanoha, she was smiling and her blush grew more evident every second. I laughed.

"You're blushing Nanoha…"

"Nyhaha, um, it's kind of…um hot.. –The angel turned her head towards me- Mou, Fate-chan, y-you're like a tomato…too…"

Our short- short walk towards the counter, seemed long, it felt like she was extending every second so that we could be together longer. Everything about her shivers me, sends my heart to another planet, I felt complete when I was with her, and nothing could separate us apart. That is what I thought.


End file.
